


Как быстро и недорого приготовить завтрак на роту солдат

by Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [24]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel 616
Genre: Army, Cooking, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Secret Identity, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: После хорошо проведённой самоволки сержант Барнс возвращается в учебный лагерь и сталкивается с Капитаном Америка.





	Как быстро и недорого приготовить завтрак на роту солдат

На тёмном небе показалась тонкая полоска утренней зари, сменились ребята на карауле, а Джеймс, переодевшись обратно в припрятанную под камнем форму, пробрался в лагерь после отлично проведённой снаружи ночи и неспешно крался в сторону камбуза, когда заметил, что по лагерю крадётся не только он. Если бы не яркая форма нарушителя, Джеймс бы его и не заметил, а если бы заметил его в любой другой одежде, то обязательно поднял бы тревогу. Вот только парень, то и дело мелькающий между палатками параллельным ему курсом, был одет в красно-бело-синий костюм, который был хорошо знаком каждому солдату. Капитан Америка собственной персоной пробирался ранним утром в сторону продовольственного склада, чтобы… Тут фантазия отказывала, потому что вряд ли могучий герой собирался тайно позавтракать за десятерых у них на складе. Впрочем, поскольку Джеймс всё равно направлялся в ту же сторону, это делало возможным проследить, что же именно понадобилось Капитану Америка здесь, в учебном лагере.

Однако, когда Джеймс достиг склада и скользнул под, как он считал раньше, одному ему известную недостаточно плотно натянутую складку и оказался в разгоняемом только одной тусклой лампочкой полумраке, Стив Роджерс — известный тем, что умудрялся угодить на губу даже пока шёл по столовой от раздачи до стула, — уже застёгивал форменный ремень поверх немного мятой, но совершенно обычной формы. Если бы не высовывающееся из лежащего рядом мешка голенище красного сапога, Джеймс решил бы, что крадущийся по лагерю Капитан Америка ему привиделся.

— Роджерс?! — удивлённо воскликнул Джеймс дрогнувшим голосом и тут же зажал себе рот ладонью. Одно дело, если он теперь знает, что тот — Капитан Америка, и совсем другое дело, если об этом узнает кто-то ещё.

Через мгновение Джеймс упирался носом в пол в дюйме от собственных коленей. Джеймс, наиболее хорошо тренированный солдат в этом вшивом лагере, а то и во всём штате, не успел увернуться от стремительного броска и теперь мог разогнуться, потому что удерживающие его руки были прочнее стальных тисков.

— Мать твою, Роджерс… — просипел он. — Пусти.

Как ни странно, это сработало.

— Сержант Барнс? Простите, не признал в темноте, — смутился Роджерс.

— После такого можешь звать меня по имени, — хмыкнул Джеймс, растирая запястья. — И без церемоний: ты же целый капитан!

— Это тайна. Никто не должен знать.

— Да ты что-о? — протянул Джеймс, но Роджерс смотрел серьёзно. — По-твоему, я прям рвусь всем рассказать? Я похож на болтуна?

Выражение лица Роджерса изменилось, и через секунду оба засмеялись. Сержант Барнс был не просто «похож на болтуна», он был самым болтливым трепачом из всех болтливых трепачей, каких вы когда-либо знали. Он болтал всегда и обо всём — о своих ночных вылазках, о чужих письмах и посылках, о своих британских тренировках и о страстных британских цыпочках, о пуделе начальника, о том, где подают самое вкусное пиво… В любой момент жизни, когда он бодрствовал, даже если рот был занят едой, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс был готов поведать окружающим тысячу и одну шутку, передразнить начальство или зачитать по памяти скабрезные стишки.

— Ладно, хорошо, я болтун, — признал он. — Но слышал ли ты от меня хоть раз, чтобы я рассказывал чужие тайны или военные секреты?

Роджерс на мгновение задумался и покачал головой.

— Я знаю, что ты серьёзнее и умнее многих в этом лагере и всегда следишь за тем, что произносит твой рот, хотя со стороны может показаться, что это не так. Ладно, я и так уже задержался из-за тебя на целых две минуты — если я задержу завтрак, меня подвесят вместо флага.

— И ты будешь отлично там смотреться, если успеешь переодеться обратно, — ухмыльнулся Джеймс, вызвав у него новый смешок. — Помочь?

— Ты же не спал всю ночь, как и я? Вот только я могу не спать несколько суток, а по тебе это уже видно.

— У меня сегодня дежурство в библиотеке. Отосплюсь. Всё равно никто туда не ходит.

— Я хожу, — просто ответил Роджерс, одной рукой поднимая мешок крупы размером с Джеймса. Даже с его телосложением это выглядело внушительно. — Возьми, пожалуйста, масло и изюм.

— То есть, — рука Джеймса замерла над ящиком с сухофруктами, — каждый раз, когда ты говоришь, что идёшь читать, ты действительно идёшь читать?

— Да. А что в этом такого?

— Роджерс, в армии слово «читать» означает что угодно, кроме собственно чтения. Сейчас дойдём, я тебя просвещу.

Они добрались до кухни, ничего не рассыпав и не выронив, хотя Джеймс, крутя головой в попытке разглядеть в движениях Роджерса «капитанистость», дважды споткнулся об оттяжки.

— Так вот, — приступил он, высыпав изюм на стол и придвинув поближе табурет с котелком, — «чтение», как и «танцы», далеко не всегда означают то, что изначально подразумевалось. Если о ком-то говорят, что он по ночам усердно читает устав, значит, его застали за дрочкой в казарме. «Выйти почитать» может означать что угодно вообще — от похода в сортир до того, что у тебя есть годные сигареты, хотя в последнем случае обычно предлагают сходить «почитать» с кем-нибудь.

Роджерс ловко водрузил на плиту каны — уже с водой, зажёг огонь и уселся рядом с Джеймсом, выбирая из кучи на столе сор и камешки.

— Вот ублюдки. Это же армейские припасы, хоть сюда могли бы не сыпать говна.

— В офицерской части запасов такого нет, — заметил Роджерс. — Да и крупа у них не дроблёная, а цельная и почти без шелухи.

— Я знаю, — фыркнул Джеймс, похлопав себя по плечу. — Но надеялся, что здесь не такой пиздец с простой пайкой. Всё же, не на фронте, а почти дома сидим.

— Сержант Барнс! — раздался от входа рёв полковника Стилсона.

Джеймс чуть не перевернул табурет, вскакивая. Рядом вытянулся по стойке смирно Роджерс.

— Вам больше заняться нечем?

— Нечем, сэр. Моё дежурство по расписанию начинается через два часа, и я решил, что, чем слоняться без дела, лучше принесу пользу, проинспектировав, как идёт приготовление завтрака.

— Вольно, — смягчился Стилсон. — Небось изюм поджираете?

— Никак нет, сэр, — ответили они хором.

— Выбираем мусор и камни, сэр, — добавил Роджерс.

— Так точно, — подтвердил Джеймс. — Рекомендую подать рапорт на поставщиков, сэр. Количество мусора превышает два процента общей массы и, следовательно, является преднамеренным саботажем.

— Молодец! Вот как закончите перебирать, сержант, всё завесьте, ссыпьте в пакет и подайте рапорт в трёх экземплярах, коли на месте не сидится. И проинспектируйте заодно вкус солдатской каши.

Стилсон развернулся на каблуках и удалился в сторону офицерской столовой, где по утрам вместо каши давали бекон, яйца, бобы и вкуснейший чёрный пудинг с чёрным же перцем. Джеймс выдохнул и снова опустился на табурет, радуясь, что легко отделался.

— Это всё? — просил Роджерс.

— Что всё?

— Все смыслы «чтения»?

— А-а, так тебе действительно интересно?

— Должен же я знать, в чём меня подозревают ребята.

— Ну хорошо. Дрочка — вообще одно из самых частых значений. Если кто-то не стесняется дрочить в душе, просто отвернувшись от остальных, то он «читает письма вслух». Если кто протянул товарищу руку помощи — и я не о том, как я сейчас помогаю тебе здесь обезопасить ребят от сломанных зубов…

— А о чём? — Роджерс сделал удивлённое лицо.

— Да ты придуриваешься!

Тот усмехнулся.

— Я понял, что ты о взаимной дрочке, — ответил он, и Джеймс поклялся бы, что на последнем слове его скулы порозовели.

— Да. Так вот, такие парни «читают друг другу стихи». А вот если их застанут за чем-то серьёзнее, например, за поцелуями, то они «дочитались». И им ещё сильно повезёт, если поцелуи не перешли в танцы.

— Ты о…

— Да, я о взятии задних ворот.

Теперь уже Роджерс вспыхнул весь, да так при этом потупился, что Джеймс чуть не решил, что тот из этих самых, которые по тыловой части, но вспомнил, что точно так же Роджерс краснел, если при нём заходила речь о том, как именно кувыркались с девушками, и вывел, что тот скорее всего просто девственник. Ну, или скромник, каких поискать.

— Кстати, а что ты читаешь? Там же нет ничего, кроме учебников по баллистике и устаревших трактатов о ведении войны. А любовные романы и модные журналы все по рукам растащили.

— Вот их и читаю. Очень интересно.

Джеймс постучал себя пальцем по лбу, ссыпал последнюю горсть изюма в котелок, залил это дело парой половников тёплой воды и принялся сметать сор со стола на поднос.

— Кстати, о взаимовыручке. Тебе напарник не нужен? Ну, в секретных миссиях, — таинственно прошептал Джеймс. — Я случайно прочёл, — он хмыкнул, — пару отчётов, и ещё тогда подумал, что Капитану Америка не помешает надёжный напарник, который перегонит машину для отхода или прикроет в случае чего. Щит и кольчуга — это очень круто, но мне кажется, что две пары глаз и четыре руки лучше, чем одиночка, будь он хоть богом войны.

Роджерс пожал плечами и продолжил перекладывать крупу, зачёрпывая из мешка по полгорсти и старательно прощупывая на предмет мусора, прежде чем ссыпать в кан, выдувая пыль. Здесь Джеймс не мог составить ему компанию, а поэтому просто уселся поудобнее и спросил:

— Ничего, если я расскажу про сегодняшнюю девчонку? А то я тут отключусь, если буду молчать.

— Рассказывай.

— Брюнетка, — мечтательно вздохнул Джеймс. — Родинка слева над губой, и на плече тоже родинка. Кожа цветом как сгущёное молоко и на вкус такая же. Целуется так, будто хочет выпить из тебя душу, ещё и за губу укусила: вот, видишь трещину, — это всё она.

Дождавшись, пока Роджерс отвлечётся от крупы и взглянет, Джеймс потеребил эту самую губу, всё же стащил пару влажных изюминок из котелка и продолжил.

— Познакомился с ней в клубе. Не рабочая, если ты понимаешь, о чём. Звать не то Лиззи, не то Элли… Неважно. У неё очаровательный британский акцент и клубничная помада. Фигурка точёная, как у гимнастки, и ножки она может развести широко-широко, тоже как гимнастка. Вообще очень гибкая, но не мягкая, а как шпага, понимаешь? Упругая. Даже сиськи. Я когда рукой схватился, подумал, там тоже мышцы. А соски крупные, тёмные, чувствительные.

Джеймс бросил украдкой взгляд на Роджерса. Тот остановившимся взглядом смотрел мимо высыпающейся в кан крупы, на скулах цвели два розовых пятна.

— Чистенькая вся, гладенькая. Между ног подстрижено коротко, но не колется почти, и вкус кисловатый и пряный, как сливовый соус, что по воскресеньям к мясу дают. Внутренние складки немного длинноваты и выпирают за внешние, но чувствуется, что нечасто позволяет себе мужика — узкая, нерастраханная. А как она моего петушка сжала, когда я вошёл, не каждая шлюха нарочно умеет.

Роджерс шумно сглотнул.

— Хватит.

— Да ну?

— Точно.

— Ну как скажешь. Эх, встретить бы её ещё. Такая… Как же её звали?

Бормотание Джеймса заглушило бульканье воды, и он поспешил подхватить крышки с канов, чтобы Роджерс засыпал крупу. Вслед за дроблёнкой последовало по половнику сахара и по ложке соли, после чего Роджерс вручил Джеймсу второй половник, и они перемешивали воду, пока та снова не закипела — чтобы крупа не пристала ко дну.

— Там уже подтягиваются в столовку, а мы только крупу засыпали. Не опоздаем?

— Не должны. — Роджерс вынул из кармана часы, сунул обратно. — Ещё двадцать шесть минут. Каша сварится за десять, да семь на изюм. А потом только донести.

— Да ты великий кулинар, Роджерс. И что тебе на гражданке не сиделось? Сейчас бы готовил какому-нибудь магнату, да жену его потрахивал, пока тот делами ворочает.

Роджерс снова пожал плечами, видимо, не желая говорить о том, что погнало его в армию. На кухне повисло молчание, нарушаемое только побулькиванием в канах и шипением огня. Джеймс всё же задремал, уронив голову на скрещённые руки, и даже не услышал, как Роджерс добавлял изюм и половину масла, снова размешивал кашу, а позже — погасил огонь и плотно закрепил крышки.

— Просыпайся, герой-любовник, — шепнула ему на ухо знакомым баритоном длинноногая не то Лиззи, не то Элли, и Джеймс подскочил, крепко приложившись макушкой о чужую скулу.

— Не сплю!

— Пойдём. Пора всех кормить.

Джеймс потянулся ухватиться за ручку, но Роджерс поднял кан так, будто тот ничего не весил и кивнул, чтобы Джеймс придержал тележку. Потом водрузил второй кан рядом с первым и покатил. Джеймс подхватил оставшееся масло, доску, нож и половники, и быстро зашагал следом.

Каша разошлась быстро, да и на вкус оказалась лучше, чем Джеймс ожидал. А может, сказывалось то, что он успел раздразнить аппетит изюмом, потому что съел свою порцию быстрее, чем остальные, хотя себе положил в числе последних. Он как раз поднимался, чтобы вымыть миску, когда в столовую вошёл полковник.

Все повскакали с мест; рядом, как совсем недавно в той же ситуации, замер недвижимой скалой Роджерс.

— Здравия желаем! — рявкнула толпа.

— Вольно. Садитесь, — велел Стилсон. И, дождавшись, пока все сядут, приглашающим жестом оттянул в сторону закрывающую дверь тряпку. — Позвольте представить вам агента Картер. С этого дня она будет преподавать вам основы стратегии и рукопашного боя.

По столовой прокатился вздох восхищённого одобрения, потому что агент Картер оказалась миниатюрной брюнеткой с блестящими карими глазами и алой помадой на пухлых губах, которые тщетно пыталась сжать в строгую линию.

— Пегги, — прошептал Джеймс Роджерсу, не поворачивая головы.

— Что? — не расслышал в общем гомоне тот.

— Имя вспомнил.


End file.
